fleecyswildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildcards Wiki
Wildcard(s) Wildcard(s) is a series created by the Youtuber FleecyNine4669 (Joshua Burns) and currently has 10 videos. Wildcards (which now has its own cannon!!), was started on May 15, 2017, with its series trailer and was followed up 6 days later with its first episode. Wildcard(s) information As of the 5th of February 2018, it was announced by FleecyNine on twitter that the other series (believed to be made by a close friend) is now apart of the cannon which makes it one of the only shows to have 2 series running at the same time with no influence from either director as to what happens in the other show whilst still remaining completely cannon. This means that either director can mess up the cannon for the other universe unless it is show to be at 2 different time periods. In addition Josh also recently tweeted that he is thinking about making other series that would also exist inside the wildcards universe which he stated could have effects on the main Wildcard story E.G prequel to show the background of the loved characters. NEW SERIES TRAILER Despite this only being a trailer there is still a massive amount of information that could be completely looked over. This song is told by the perspective of Josh to the Director and to Toby because as Josh stated each trailers song is told by the perspective of a character. The first lyrics for the song is "Moving out of focus. taking up my energy, yeah. how could i not notice, that you became the enemy". "Moving out of focus" is Josh and Toby hiding just like when a camera cant focus it becomes hard to see. "Taking up my energy" this line implies that hiding from the Director is deteriorating them and leaving them with a lack of energy. "how could I not notice, that you became the enemy" this line suggests that Josh had trusted the Director and he was shocked to find himself being next on his hit list. "Up so high coming down with the gravity, your pulling me down, down, down". This line suggests that Josh was at the height of his career and he was pulled back down by the Director. "I just want to keep up, keep up, your moving so fast without me. Supersonic" this line suggests that Toby is too out of Joshes league and he is struggling to keep up with him. "Don't fit in my equation" This short line sums up the Josh and Toby dynamic with Toby being a much more experienced person in what they are doing. "Addicted to a memory" This line was single handily the MOST important lyric in the whole video, this lyric is talking about how Toby will be addicted to the memory of Josh and that means that Josh teased us with Joshes death and we didn't event realize it. MIND BLOWN. "A masterpiece fading, Since you became the enemy" this is yet another line from Josh to the Director about how his life has been fading since he became the enemy. "Stranger that I used to know, When did we become this..." This line is Josh contemplating whether him and Toby will assume his business and become the director. WildCard Episode 1 A New Beginning This episode starts off with a meeting between the Director and Josh. Josh is asked if he take a long job with out any help which Josh reluctantly agrees too, we then hear the Director say "Good now i can take all his money" However Josh said this is not why the Director wants Josh dead.Josh is then at a warehouse waiting for someone and breaking the deal that him and the Director has which shows Josh's lack of respect for his boss, Toby and Josh then talk about life and what they have been up to and Toby is a 7 Eleven worker that now has a Girlfriend which Josh is pleased with. Both eventually get to SandyShores and find that the delivery spot doesn't have anyone there, Josh asks Toby to take the Wastelander and look around for the person. Whilst Josh waits a mysterious Car pulls up and a man gets out holding a Rocket Launcher, Josh runs until he is saved by Toby who runs over the man and tells Josh to get in and they end up having to run away for the police.Toby tells Josh that he was set up and Josh is confused as to why. End episode. Latest activity Category:Browse